


The Challenge

by Amjead



Series: Master Loki/Daddy John [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy John, Daddy Kink, Food Sex, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Public Sex, Rimming, Shower Sex, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amjead/pseuds/Amjead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John offers a Sherlock a challenge that he simply cannot refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> The challenge is stupid and I don't know how erections work, but it's porny! Enjoy!

One night, Sherlock was cuddling in bed with John. In the middle of the cuddling, John spoke up. He had a proposition to make.

“I have a challenge for you, Darling,” he said. “You and I both know that we have very good stamina. I'm curious about measuring our limits. This is my challenge. I want you to engage me as many times as you can handle tomorrow. Do you think you could do that?”

“What are the specifics?” Sherlock asked. “Are there any rules? What counts as a successful engagement?”

“Let's say successful engagement means that I've cum,” said John. “As for rules, we have to actually go about our routine as normal. We can't just stay in bed having sex all day.”

“What about a wager?” Sherlock asked. As the question left his mouth, Sherlock could almost feel John's eyes sparkle.

“How many times do you think I can cum in one day without exhaustion?” John asked.

Sherlock thought for a moment and then responded, “Seven.”

“If I can't make it to seven, you win and if I can make it to seven, I win,” said John. “Sound fair?”

“What do I get when I win?” Sherlock asked.

John chuckled and kissed him on the forehead.

“That's a little presumptuous of you, Darling,” he said lightly. “I'll think of some prize. In the mean time, get some rest. You'll need all the energy you can get for tomorrow. Goodnight, Darling.”

"Goodnight, Daddy."

They both fell asleep quickly.

\---

The next morning, Sherlock woke up before John. His body was craving tea. So, he rolled out of bed to get some, but first he pulled on his blue silk dressing gown.

He padded to the kitchen and fixed his cup of tea. As he stirred in the milk, he thought of things he'd like to do today.

“I think I would like it if John took me to lunch today,” he thought. “There's that new Thai place I've been dying to try. Maybe I'll make pasta for dinner tonight. I'm pretty sure there's still ice cream in the freezer that we could have for dessert. Also, there's still that movie on the DVR that John thought I would like.”

Sherlock's mind went silent as he took another sip of tea. As he brought the cup away from his mouth, he suddenly remembered something.

“John's challenge!” he thought as his eyes went wide with realization. “Well, I guess we'll just have to have a copious amount of sex between those things.”

Once Sherlock finished his tea, he brushed his teeth and returned to the bedroom. He saw that John was stirring, but his eyes weren't open. He couldn't help but smile. Despite John's dominant personality, he always looked so cute and vulnerable first thing in the morning. Sherlock couldn't control himself. He needed John now.

Sherlock crawled back under the covers from the bottom of the bed and slid up John's legs. When Sherlock got to John's groin, he gave a small lick to the underside of John's shaft. He was thankful that John slept naked and that he had morning wood. 

The lick earned Sherlock an adorably sleepy noise from John. He giggled softly as he popped the head of John's cock into his mouth and gave it a light suck.

_"Oh."_

Sherlock smiled. John was definitely fully awake now. Sherlock sucked as much of John's dick as he could into his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks as he let the penis go in and out. John's sleepy sighs and moans sounded so divine to Sherlock. He could feel his own arousal stirring in his cock. He tried to focus on the task at hand though. He could try to get his satisfaction later. Right now, the goal was to get John to cum.

 _"Darling._ Oh, _yes,"_ he sighed.

Sherlock took this as a good sign and sped up a bit. His tongue went up and down along with his lips. His teeth gently grazed the skin on John's dick. He could feel it building up and soon, John was cumming into Sherlock's mouth with a deep sigh.

He swallowed it and then came up from under the blanket so he could cuddle with John.

“Well, good morning to you too, Darling,” said John with a laugh.

"That's one," said Sherlock.

"One what?" asked John.

“Have you already forgotten your challenge, Daddy?” Sherlock asked. “That was only the first of many encounters. We need to have lots of sex today, Daddy. I need to tire you out before you get to seven orgasms. I have every intention of winning this challenge, Daddy. Now, come on. Let's get out of bed. I have lots of ideas on how we can spend the day.”

\---

It was almost noon when Sherlock found John quietly reading a book.

“May I ask you something, Daddy?” he questioned.

“Sure, Darling,” said John with a smile as he looked up from his book. “What is it?”

“I would really like it if you took me out for lunch today,” Sherlock requested. “There's this new Thai restaurant that opened not too far from here and I'd really like to go.”

“Of course, Darling,” said John. “We can leave whenever you want. We'll take a cab.”

“Um, about that,” Sherlock began. “If you don't mind, I'd rather not take a cab. I want to take the bus.”

John's expression changed to a mix of disappointment and confusion.

"The bus?" he repeated. "Why?"

“It's a surprise,” Sherlock said with a wink and a smile.

“Fine,” John sighed. “Go and get what you need to obtain for bus travel.”

“Thank you, Daddy,” said Sherlock. “I think you're really going to enjoy it.”

\---

After that conversation, Sherlock went to the store to buy tokens. A bit later, Sherlock and John boarded the bus. Sherlock headed towards the back and John followed suit.

Sherlock sat in a seat in the last row and John sat next to him.

“Is this good?” Sherlock asked him.

“I guess,” John replied. “We don't really take the bus. Cabs are so much easier. Why on Earth would you want to take the bus?”

“Don't worry about it,” said Sherlock as he put his hand on John's thigh. He slid his hand so his fingertips grazed John's clothed cock.

“Here?” John whispered with his face so full of surprise.

“Isn't it thrilling with all these people here?,” Sherlock whispered back.

John's face lit up. He was proud of Sherlock's initiative and his willingness to give him a hand job in public.

“That's my darling,” he whispered in a near growl.

Sherlock got to work by first undoing the buckle on John's belt. Next, he unzipped the fly. Sherlock stuck his hand through the front of John's trousers and found his dick stiffening behind his Y-fronts. He gave it a few good tugs while twisting his wrist. John's face started to flush and Sherlock knew he was doing a good job.

“This must be rough for you,” Sherlock whispered teasingly. “I know how noisy you like to be, but you can't shout here, not in front of all these people.”

“Shut up, Darling,” John hissed through gritted teeth. “You'll be punished for this torture.”

“That sounds lovely, but not right now,” Sherlock whispered.

John's penis was so thick and heavy in Sherlock's hand. He could tell his lover was close. He picked up a bit of speed, careful not to make too much noise. Sherlock leaned into John, trying to rub up against him as much as possible. He licked John's neck and whispered dirty things to him.

“Please, Daddy. Please cum. If you cum in my hand, I'll clean it up. I'll lick it all up like a good little boy should.”

The dirty talk was just too much and John came in Sherlock's hand. John brought his own hand to his mouth so he could muffle his groan. Sherlock pulled on John's cock through the aftershocks and now his hand was covered in cum.

Once the orgasm was over, John looked at Sherlock. His eyes were heavy with lust and expectation.

"Well, Darling?" he asked.

"Yes, Daddy," Sherlock replied softly.

Sherlock took his hand out of John's underpants and licked the cum off of it. While Sherlock did that, he fished some tissues out of his pocket and handed them to John. Once he was done cleaning himself, there wasn't a noticeable stain.

Then Sherlock said, "That's two."

\---

The Thai restaurant was semi-romantic and the table Sherlock and John were seated at was small and intimate which was good. Sherlock had an ace up his sleeve. There was a particular outfit he owned that drove John positively wild. It consisted of a snug, purple button down shirt. Below, Sherlock was wearing even tighter black trousers. The outfit looked very provocative. As Sherlock slipped off his coat to reveal his choice of clothes, he could practically feel John fuming with desire.

Sherlock scooted his chair so he could sit very close to John. He leaned towards him and kissed him on the cheek. Naturally, his body rubbed up against his lover. After a quick kiss, Sherlock turned his attention to the menu, pretending not to notice how agitated John looked.

A waitress came by and John ordered for the both of them. Lemonade and curry for Sherlock, pad Thai and ice water for him.

“Trying to stay cool?” Sherlock asked teasingly. “Is something making you hot?” Sherlock gave John a languid look and batted his eyelashes.

John inhaled sharply as if he was about to say something. He didn't though. Instead, he graciously accepted the glass of water from the passing waitress and took a long sip.

All throughout the meal, Sherlock tried his best to seduce John. He gave John a lot of longing stares. He made many suggestive remarks. When his curry arrived, he licked the spoon in a dirty way. He could tell that he was getting under John's skin, but he just needed to push him a bit further.

When they were halfway through their meal, Sherlock said to John, “Oh, I just remembered something I wanted to tell you.”

He scooted closer again so he could whisper in John's ear.

_“I didn't put on underpants today.”_

John nearly choked on his pad Thai. He slowly put his fork down and started looking around the restaurant.

“I wonder what kind of amenities they have here,” John mused in a seemingly innocuous manner.

“There's a disabled loo,” said Sherlock, knowing exactly what John was getting at.

“Fantastic,” he replied. “Why don't you go check it out and I'll join you in two minutes?”

"Yes, Daddy," said Sherlock softly.

Sherlock made his way to the disabled loo with a satisfied smirk on his face. He had to mentally tell himself to keep calm as he walked.

Once he was safely in the privacy of the disabled loo, he started to prepare for John's arrival. He put the lid to the toilet down and sat upon it. His hand went to his crotch and he palmed his dick through his trousers. A lusty moan passed through the back of his throat as he eyed the unlocked door. How embarrassing would it be if someone caught him like this. Somehow, this notion didn't register as shameful to him, but rather exciting.

Then, there was a knock at the door. It was John's knock. He came into the loo, closed the door behind him, and stopped for a moment as he drank Sherlock in. 

“You dirty boy,” he said softly with a wink. “Look at you, desperately masturbating through your trousers. I think you need your daddy.”

John went over to Sherlock and pulled his trousers off him. He gave Sherlock's interested penis a low whistle.

“Naughty boy, you weren't kidding,” John teased.

“Why would I lie to you, Daddy?” Sherlock asked breathlessly. He was feeling rather horny now and had an urgent need for John's cock inside of him.

John told Sherlock to lay on his stomach across the toilet. He did so, putting everything on display. John put some soap on his hand to lube it up. He then put a finger into Sherlock's asshole and curled it. It lightly traced his prostate. Sherlock gasped.

“So needy,” mused John. “You must be so aroused, Darling. I don't blame you. The shoe is on the other foot now though.”

John inserted a second finger.

“You're so desperate,” said John in a near whisper. “All you want it your daddy's dick. All you want to do is scream out in pleasure, but you can't. How does it feel now?”

John removed his fingers and brought his face to Sherlock's ass. He licked a stripe over Sherlock's hole and the taller man shuddered.

"It f-feels t-torturous," he sighed.

“As it should, Darling,” said John smugly. “I told you that you were to be punished for your behavior on the bus. Now I'll be collecting my debt.”

John stood back up and shoved three fingers into Sherlock's asshole and he gasped again. 

“I'm sorry, D-daddy,” Sherlock breathed. “I deserve the punishment, but please be swift. If I scream out, you'll get caught too.”

John knew that Sherlock raised a good point. So, he withdrew his fingers and guided Sherlock over to the sink. He told him to face it and to hold on. Sherlock did this and the next thing he knew, John was pushing his penis into his hole.

 _“Oh, Daddy. Yes,”_ Sherlock sighed. He'd been needy for some form of satisfaction since this morning. It felt divine to finally be getting some. He tried to keep his eyes open, but his heavy arousal made that difficult. He inhaled sharply to try and keep from moaning. His ears filled with the sounds of John thrusting into him. He licked his lips as silent curses escaped them.

John came with a guttural groan that made Sherlock blush. As he had his own orgasm, he noticed something. John's climax felt a bit weaker than usual. It wasn't by much, but it was a definite difference. Sherlock opened his mouth to say something, but John cut him off.

“I know. I know,” he said between pants. “That's three.”

After they were done at the restaurant, John insisted on taking a cab home. On the ride back to Baker street, Sherlock kept his hands to himself.

\---

The rest of the afternoon passed quietly. It was only until they were both are hungry again and Sherlock started preparing dinner that mischief began to brew.

Sherlock stood at the stove and stirred the pasta in the pot. It was a quiet, reflective moment. Sherlock hummed softly to himself and got lost in his own thoughts. He was brought out of this dreaminess by John suddenly being behind him and wrapping his arms around Sherlock's waist.

“I didn't hear you come up behind me,” said Sherlock with surprise.

“Darling, I'm hungry,” John whined as he buried his face into Sherlock's shoulder blade.

“You're going to have to be patient, Daddy,” said Sherlock. “The pasta should be done soon.”

“I'm hungry now though,” John complained as he tightened his grip on him.

“You could grab a snack if you want,” Sherlock suggested. “Maybe something light so you don't spoil your appetite.”

John slid down Sherlock's body, taking his trousers and belt along with him. Sherlock gasped and blushed.

"Daddy!" he cried. "Here? Now?"

“Of course,” John growled. “I just have one rule for you, Darling. Don't stop cooking.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Sherlock whispered. He couldn't seem to make his voice any louder. His knees shook with anticipation and arousal.

John propped himself up on his knees and gently pressed a finger against Sherlock's asshole. Sherlock's eyes drooped shut as the feeling of neediness enveloped him. Next, John pulled out a packet of lube from his pocket and squeezed it onto his hand. Then, he pushed that finger into Sherlock's hole. A horny moan escaped Sherlock's mouth and he couldn't believe how obscene it sounded. One finger became two and John was scissoring Sherlock open. He shivered as he tried to concentrate on stirring the pasta. This became excessively difficult when John replaced his fingers with his tongue. He was rimming Sherlock and his lover was squeezing the stirring spoon so tightly he thought it might break. John rimmed Sherlock like he was a starving man and this is his last meal.

 _“Daddy!”_ Sherlock shouted as he came.

“Do you crave more, Darling?” John asked in a husky voice.

“Yes, but we need to eat this pasta first,” said Sherlock. “If I don't drain it now, it'll get too soft.

“Right,” said John evenly as he stood up. 

He headed to the table while Sherlock made the finishing preparations for dinner.

\---

Dinner passed without incident. It was quiet, relaxed, and the two enjoyed friendly conversation with each other. After dinner though, Sherlock got an idea.

“What's for dessert, Darling?” John asked his lover.

“There's still some ice cream in the freezer,” Sherlock reported. “I could make us some sundaes.”

John smiled and said, “That sounds good.”

Sherlock returned his smile and then got up to make the sundaes. He grabbed two bowls and the ice cream, three scoops of chocolate for both of them. He looked in the refrigerator and found a can of whipped cream. Sherlock shook it and squirted a generous amount into John's bowl. As he shook it again, suddenly, a delicious thought crossed his mind. He glanced over at John sitting at the table. His back was to Sherlock. Perfect.

“Are the sundaes almost ready, Darling?” John asked. He could be so impatient when he wanted to be.

"Almost, Daddy," replied Sherlock.

Sherlock returned to the table and set the bowls of ice cream down. John didn't seem to notice though. He was too distracted by Sherlock, shirtless and covered in whipped cream.

“There was a bit of a mishap,” said Sherlock coyly.

John's eyes went wide and he looked _hungry._

“You dirty boy,” he said in a low, lusty voice.

“You're right. I am dirty,” said Sherlock as he slid a finger across his sticky chest. “Make me clean, Daddy?”

John quickly stood up out of his chair, almost knocking it over. He pushed the bowls of ice cream out of the way, thankfully they didn't make a mess on the floor, and he grabbed Sherlock by his waist. John, full of sexual adrenaline, lifted Sherlock up and haphazardly laid him on the table. His legs dangled over the edge.

“Make me clean, Daddy,” Sherlock repeated.

John leaned over Sherlock, crowding his space. His hands were on either side of Sherlock's torso. His heavy crotch rubbed against Sherlock. He lowered his face and licked up the whipped cream between his nipples.

“You naughty delicious child,” John purred.

“Come closer, Daddy,” said Sherlock alluringly. “I'll make you dirty too.”

John undressed himself and removed the rest of Sherlock's clothes as well. Next, he told Sherlock to scoot back to make room for him. He did so and then John hoisted himself onto the table. He grabbed Sherlock and held him against his own body, getting whipped cream on himself in the process. He smashed his mouth against Sherlock's and now their tongues were rolling around in each others mouths. When John pulled away, his mouth went to Sherlock's chest, licking up the whipped cream.

“Come on, Daddy,” dared Sherlock. “Fuck me.”

John took his face away from Sherlock's body and looked at him. His mouth was surrounded by whipped cream. Sherlock could tell by the look in John's eyes that he wanted to fuck him, but he also looked rather tired.

“I will, Darling. I will,” John promised. “Just give me a minute.”

“Take as much time as you need,” said Sherlock with a smirk.

John glowered slightly and then brought his head down to suck a sharp hickey onto Sherlock's chest. He gasped and keened. Sassing John was not always the best idea when he was feeling particularly tired or horny.

John went back to licking up the whipped cream, but now he was also rutting himself against Sherlock. It was almost like he was forcing his cock to stand up. Eventually though, the frottage was successful and John had a full erection.

"Fuck me, Daddy," demanded Sherlock.

Normally, John liked to drag sex out, but he wasn't so sure how long his erection would last. So, he unceremoniously pushed his dick into Sherlock's asshole using only spit for lube.

 _"Ah,"_ Daddy," Sherlock groaned.

John pushed and pulled his penis through Sherlock's hole with and many grunts. If Sherlock wasn't being thoroughly fucked, he would've giggled at how “middle aged man” John was being. Similar to that same middle aged man, John came with only a decidedly weak stream of cum. Afterwords, he panted as if exhausted.

“That was four,” said Sherlock. “Now go take a shower, sticky Daddy. I'll clean up here.”

\---

When John slipped into the shower, he was hoping for a moment's rest, but no dice. Five minutes after he got in, Sherlock joined him.

“Hi, Daddy,” he said with a smirk. “Did you think you were showering alone?”

At first, John's face looked exhausted, but then it relaxed into a more peaceful expression.

“I did, but I realize now how silly a notion that was,” he said.

Sherlock smiled at John and picked up a bar of soap. He washed John's chest in an effort to get all of the whipped cream off of him. Once John was clean, Sherlock handed the bar of soap to him so John would get wash him off as well. After, Sherlock told John to sit in the tub so he could wash his hair. John did so. Sherlock grabbed the bottle of shampoo and started a lather through John's short, sandy locks.

“After this we can cuddle on the couch,” said Sherlock. “Would you like that?”

"Yes," answered John.

Sherlock rinsed the suds out of John's hair and helped him stand back up. John smiled at Sherlock warmly. He thought this was just a cozy moment between the two of them. He was wrong.

Sherlock went to his knees and wrapped his lips around the head of John's cock.

"Now?" John asked.

Sherlock answered by giving John's dick a pointed suck. John gave a lusty groan in response.

Sherlock pulled away from John's penis and teasingly said, “Come on, Daddy. You need to cum seven times today. This is only number five. Are you giving up?”

John didn't like the ribbing. He laced his fingers through Sherlock's hair and guided his mouth back to his cock.

“Shut up and suck, Darling,” he growled. “Make good on your words. Make me cum seven times.”

Sherlock's lips formed a smile around John's dick as it went in and out of his mouth. Sherlock glanced up at John. His face was twisted in anguish and pleasure. Sherlock breathed in deeply the musky scent of John's penis. He hummed and the vibrations caused John to moan. His cock twitched in Sherlock's mouth and his lover knew he wouldn't last much longer.

In the next moment, John was cumming. It wasn't a lot of cum though, only one modest stream. John panted hard and Sherlock righted himself. Sherlock knew that he needed to tire John out before he came twice more in order to win the challenge, but John was so exhausted. Sherlock almost felt bad for him.

“Come on, Daddy,” Sherlock said soothingly this time. “Let's dry off and go watch a movie.”

\---

The two snuggled on the couch and watched a movie that had been sitting in their DVR for awhile now. It was something with Robert Downey Jr. in it. Unfortunately, he was not a favored actor of John's and he was getting bored. Sherlock could almost feel him growing restless. So, he decided to do something about it.

Sherlock cuddled closer to John and gently kissed him on the cheek. Next, he kissed him on the neck. Then, he moved onto nibbling his ear. John mewled a little, thankful for the distraction from the movie. He turned to look at Sherlock and then they started making out. Sherlock crawled onto John's lap, still connected at the mouth, and began to grind into John's crotch. John moaned into the kiss and Sherlock could faintly feel John's dick twitched in response.

Sherlock reached down between the two of them and slipped his hand into John's pajama trousers. He pulled John's still flaccid penis out, and tugged on it. 

“Oh, God. Darling,” John groaned as he briefly pulled away from Sherlock.

Sherlock wasn't giving up though. He brought his mouth back to John's and continued to passionately kiss him. His hand still went up and down John's cock. Sherlock could feel it stiffening, but it was going so much slower than usual. John was becoming hard at a snail's pace and Sherlock felt like he was almost forcing John to have an erection.

Eventually though, John's dick came to stand at attention and Sherlock picked up the pace on that hand job. John keened ever so slightly and moaned into Sherlock's mouth. Sherlock kissed him like he was eating John's face as he tried to coax a reaction out of John's penis.

After what seemed like forever, John orgasmed with a loud sigh and came a few mere drops into Sherlock's hand.

Sherlock showed the sticky, white substance to John and said, “You came. It counts. That's six.”

John nodded, but looked completely overwhelmed so Sherlock said, “Why don't we go to bed, Daddy?”

\---

Sherlock brushed his teeth and then went into his room where John was already laying in bed. Sherlock smiled at how cute John looked under the covers. His smile broadened as he remembered this morning.

“Maybe John would enjoy a good night blow job to match his morning one,” Sherlock thought.

He crawled into the bed from the bottom, the same way he did this morning, and nuzzled his nose on John's crotch.

"Darling?" John asked.

Sherlock looked towards him even though he couldn't see him.

"Not tonight,” said John. “I'm too tired. I just want to sleep.”

“Yes, Daddy,” said Sherlock as he joined John by his side.

Sherlock cuddled close to John and watched his eyes become heavy with sleep.

"Daddy?" he asked.

“Yes, Darling?” John responded with a yawn.

“I did it,” said Sherlock. “I won.”

John was silent for a minute. Sherlock thought he might have fallen asleep, but then he started talking again.

“I know, Darling. I know,” he said. Then he fell asleep. Sherlock's prize awaited him in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> You can probably guess, but just in case you can't, they're watching Sherlock Holmes. Also, feel free to follow me on tumblr: followallthefandoms


End file.
